


To the Moon and Back

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: One shot about Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester love story





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddeanmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/gifts).



> This is actually a gift for my friend, it's their birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I really hope you will enjoy this one.  
> To the readers, thank you all and hope you too enjoy this !!

Gabriel Novak likes pranks, candies and love to laugh. He loves to tease his little brother, Castiel, and his best friend Sam, or Sammy as he calls him, knowing the young Winchester particularly hate that name. 

 

Gabriel and his family moved across the country to go live in Kansas, next to the Winchesters. He was 8 at the time, Castiel only turning 5. The Novaks consisted of little Cassie, name given by Gabriel, Gabriel, their father Chuck and their mother Naomi. They had two big brothers, Michael and Lucifer, again as Gabriel called him. 

The Winchesters consisted of Mary, John and their two boys, Dean, the oldest, 8, and Sam, the youngest, 4.  
Their house was the white picket fence, with a backyard, a big tree ( with a tree house built by John himself) and lots of toys to satisfy the children. Of course, John's 1967 Chevrolet Impala was in the street during the day, and well kept in their garage during the night, to keep her in good shape. The house always smelled of apple, cinnamon and pie, Mary being the great cook that she was, always let her pie on the window to let it cool down, making Gabe's mouth water almost everytime.

One time, Gabe find it particularly hard to stay away from that pie so he boldly walked to the Winchester door and knocked. It was Mary who opened the door and smiled at the young boy  
“Good morning little man, you're Gabriel aren't you? What are you doing here alone? Are you okay?” She had asked.

Gabriel only smiled widely and nodded his head in agreement “Yes, Ma'am Winchester, can I have a piece of your pie?” he had said and Mary opened the door wider, letting him inside as she quickly went to the neighbors to let them know their child was at hers, trying her pie. 

It became a tradition, every time Mary baked a pie, Gabriel was invited to try it, taste it if it was new and share it with the two Winchester boys, eventually Castiel was invited too. 

The four boys became friends, close friends even, sharing sleepovers together, in the tree house, or in each others house. Sometimes the four of them, sometimes it was two and two. Gabriel took a liking to Sam, quickly taking him under his “wing” and protecting him like he would with Cas, becoming like a second big brother to him, Sam proudly standing beside Dean and Gabe when some kids would make fun at him and the two older boys would protect their protegee. 

Soon enough Sam grew up and the little boy, whom Gabriel protected, became a young man, a teenager. Gabriel moved out for college, but kept a busy schedule of skyping Sam every night before bed and coming home to see his friends and his brother every months. Gabe and Sam never grew apart but only closer. What was at first a friendship became a bond stronger than that between two boys. 

They figured out their feelings to each other after Sam started to date Jess, at 18, a cute, tall blonde girl and it broke Gabriel's heart, noticing he wanted to be the one holding Sam, to kiss him gently on the lips and to make him laugh the way she was making him laugh. 

Soon enough Gabriel did his best to prank Sam, kept going over and over until Sam got enough. Gabe talked to Dean about it, and as much as he liked Dean, as he trusted him with his own little brother, he was scared to ask him advice about his little brother and what he could do to win his heart. And that is why Gabriel was so shocked when Dean just started laughing, full body one and said “ Dude, haven't you realized he is smitten by you? He had always loved you, it is always Gabe here, Gabe there. But he figured you wouldn't want him... So he started to date Jess.” Dean had said, watching Gabriel seriously 'But man, if you do anything to hurt him.. I'll know how to hurt you.” Gabriel had smiled and said “ Don't you worry a hair your beautiful head, Dean-o, I don't ever want to hurt him.” He had said and left. 

From this day he had started to show Sam he was worth it, and definitely in love with his friend. He started by taking him on dates, buying him stuff he knew Sam would love. Jessica both got jealous and understood that Sam would never be hers, that his heart always belonged to Gabriel stepped back to let the two figure out what was that to figure out. Sam was heartbroken but he realized he never loved her as more than a friend and quickly got back on his feet, with Gabriel's help of course. Sam admitted his feelings to Gabriel one long night that they had spend talking and Gabriel never felt so confident before than this night when he jumped over to Sam and kissed him. It was their first kiss and never ever they would forget about it. They had love each other for 16 years already but they weren't aware of that. They didn't even need to share the news as they both were happier and it was just life. 

They moved in together in California, when Sam got to college and Gabriel admitted that when he was the one in college he came back only for Sammy. That night they made love for the first time, in their own house, in their own bed and between gentle moans and sweet whispers they told the other the three words that would make them fall even more “I love you” was the promise of the two, for them. 

Today, 3 years after, Sam (23) is waiting for Gabe (28) on their wedding day to hear Gabriel's vows. Gabriel was nervous, he never loved talking feelings in front of his family, of Dean, but, it was a special occasion and he wanted his Sammy to absolutely understand what he feels about him. 

“So..” Gabriel started gently, playing with the ring Sam had earlier left on his left ring finger. 

“Hello, everyone, thank you all for being here.. I.. would like to say a few words, for my husband.” he said and looked at Sam, easily forgetting about the others.

“Sammy, my Sammy, I know you hate that name, but I love how I can say it without any problems. I always was the only one who could say it without you snapping back *it's Sam* with your favorite bitch face”  
He said and giggled a little bit, stopping quickly, getting self conscious.

“I have started to fall in love with you the day I shared that pie with you.. except then I thought it was friendship. You are my favorite person on earth.. Sorry 'Ma..” He chuckled and glanced over his mother, he smiled fondly before looking back at Sam.

“and you're making me feel things I never felt before. You are a sweet, wonderful human being and no wonder I was not the only one falling for your pretty eyes.. Except to me it wasn't only that..” he said and took a deep breath, glancing at Jessica who remained a great friend to them. 

“Your heart, your laugh, your smile, your hands, your brain.. Everything about you drives me crazy and I can't see a day where you aren't by my side.. Those days where we were apart are the worst of my life, you were my light.. You always are. My Sammy.. You proposed on our first anniversary.. I never thought you loved me this much, never notice you would do that. I remember when you said you wouldn't marry anyone.. And we never had to speak about it.. Of course I said yes.. Of course we are here now. You're my Prince Charming, my life saver, the yin to my yon. You're the one I look up to, when I need an advice, when I need a lawyer, when I need a friend or a lover, when I need you.. you're always here and I vow to be there for you. To be a good husband and make you happy, all day long, all your life, I will my Sammy because you're everything I ever wanted, because your happiness means so, so much more that anything else..” he said gently and looked over the room, smiling softly as he watched Dean take Cas in his arms and rubbing his back.

“ We could be poor, jobless and homeless. But.. with you? I'm never homeless as you are my home. Your arms and your smile brings me comfort like nothing else could..” he said as tears fell on his cheeks, mirroring what Sam was doing.

“You're the love of my life. And I will make sure we get the best time together, My Love, I love you, Sammy, I love you.. to the moon and back, and nothing will change that.”

He stopped talking and looked a his moose. Sam stood up and hugged him, burying his face in Gabriel' hair “I love you too” he whispered because he wanted his husband to hear that, only him “Fuck I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please comment and kudos what you think about it? 
> 
> Xo


End file.
